Penguinmania
by Roseheart37819
Summary: A story about the Generation of Miracles as penguins. Basically, a Penguin AU. (Cover made by HwangThien!)
1. Day 1

**A/N: I had an idea about the Generation of Miracles as penguins! For two months, they shall be stranded in the middle of nowhere (as penguins) with the place being Arctic-like and an egg to keep under their legs for two months. XD**

 **Thanks to Rubyrose30 for helping me with the idea!**

* * *

Akashi stared at the other penguins.

He then proceeded to stare at the egg under his legs.

It seemed warm enough.

Walking in the frigid cold, he came to a group of penguins.

... His friends, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara.

He waddled over to them.

"-And I bet mine'll hatch to be really really cute. I can't wait for him or her to hatch!"

Kise was very excited. He was yelling quite loudly.

They were attracting attention.

It really didn't help that they had unique fur colors, not the black fur the other emperor penguins had.

"Kise, we are freaking stranded and right next to you. You do not need to shout into my ear and make me deaf."

"Sorry, Aominecchi! I'm just so excited!"

"Ah, I want to go into the sea... So much free food..."

"It would be irresponsible to leave your egg, Murasakibara." Midorima glanced at Murasakibara warily.

"That's easy for you to say, Mido-chin. You're not hungry."

"It hasn't even been half an hour since the females left..." Midorima stared at Murasakibara.

"Maybe I shouldn't have walked around so much..."

Midorima sighed. Or at least he sighed as much as a penguin could sigh.

"You aren't supposed to move around a lot during these two months. Of course you're hungry, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko appeared behind Akashi, scaring the living daylights out of the group.

"WHERE DID YOU GO WHILE WE WERE TALKING?!"

"I was here the whole time, Kise-kun."

"I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU WERE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!"

"I went out on a walk because my egg was a bit hot."

"LIES! YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME, KUROKOCCHI!"

"Ah, disregard that first statement."

"..." Everybody stared at Kuroko.

Well, at least he had something to keep him entertained throughout these two months.

He stared at his egg once again curiously.

Boy or girl?

* * *

 **A/N: Good? Also, not the end! XD Penguins for the win!**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Welcome to Day 2! How are you doing? I'm good! Let's see how our dear favorite penguins are doing! :D**

 **Also, thanks to babyj1275 for the follow and favorite, and Kuroko-SenPaille for the favorite and review! By the way, thanks for the compliment, but the phrase uttered (texted) that inspired me for this was by rubyrose30, so she deserves some credit too! Check her out, okay? Thanks!**

* * *

Kise stared at his egg for the umpteenth time today.

Today was the second day out of of 60 days...

58 DAYS LEFT!

He just couldn't wait for the egg to hatch and an adorable baby penguin to come out!

He'd teach the baby to swim and hunt and catch fish and squid and krill and it would be so fun and he'd have his own little penguin following him around and he'd be a daddy and with a little Kise Jr. and it would be so SO adorable and-

* * *

 **ERROR: BRAIN GONE INTO OVERDRIVE**

 **PLEASE WAIT A FEW MINUTES BEFORE TRYING AGAIN...**

* * *

After being calmed down by the sudden appearance of his bestest best friend in the whole wide world, Kurokocchi, Kise looked curiously at his other bestest friends in the whole wide world, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, and Murasakibaracchi.

He wondered what Akashicchi's penguin would look like.

He could totally imagine Akashicchi training his child to be the best and stuff and having them eventually succeed in world domination while ruling the world together.

And Midorimacchi would teach his penguin to be super super devoted to Oha-Asa like he was, and how to get lucky items, staying lucky for life.

The first thing Aominecchi would do would be teaching his penguin basketball. And how to eat tons of fish. And still be hungry.

Murasakibaracchi... food. Murasakibaracchi would let his penguin be taken care of by his significant other, because he needed food. After eating all the fish known to penguinkind, he'd teach his penguin how to catch fish with the least effort.

... 58 days was so far away...

TIME, GO FASTER! (T^T)

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I portrayed Kise that well. These chappies will be short, because too many events happening in one day will lead to me having no ideas for the other days. Hope you don't mind and have a good day!**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Thanks to Whelp-I'm-done and Sweet Love081 for the reviews! And since you guys still seem confused as to how I came up with this, I shall reveal the whole story. Don't worry, it's short.**

 **I think.**

 **Rubyrose30, my best (Internet) friend, once commented (because her life was really busy at the time) that she felt like a nerdy, awkward penguin stuffed in a human body. (Shall not reveal her age, you have to ask her. XD)**

 **That made me think: emperor penguins.**

 **...Emperor?**

 **What if Akashi was a penguin?**

 **No, what if THE WHOLE GENERATION OF MIRACLES were penguins?**

 **And after sharing my idea with rubyrose30 and a few suggestions from her, BOOM! This story was born.**

 **And by the way, since these chapters are super short and I've been free lately, expect a new chapter every 2 to 3 days. Unless I say otherwise.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

 **(This disclaimer will be for this whole story since I'll probably forget to put it 99.99% of the time. XD)**

* * *

Day 3 already.

Midorima watched as Kise crashed into a pile of snow because he was too focused on his egg and not where he was going.

Idiot.

He checked the Penguin Oha-Asa* for its daily message.

 _Cancer penguins today are in 7th place! Watch out for Geminis! Your lucky item is a freshly-caught fish!_

Well, he couldn't catch any fish right now.

... And so he was without his lucky item.

~ 2 hours later ~

Midorima had enough.

He had to avoid icicles, flying Kises, jumping Kises, happy Kises, waddling Kises, and stupid Kises.

Did he mention more Kises?

Life was against him.

He stared at Kise.

No, life wasn't against him.

Kise was just plain stupid.

And way too happy for his own good.

* * *

 **A/N: Midorima, why you be hating on Kise?! He's unlucky for you today, but he might be lucky for you tomorrow!**

 *** I'm sorry, just... penguins. Penguins and the power of Oha-Asa. XD**


	4. Day 4

**A/N: Welcome to Day 4 of Penguinmania! (This is sounding more and more like a survival reality TV show. Is it one?) Today we have Aomine's POV! Thanks to xXHopeEx for following, yukichicken (Ironically, I'm actually chewing on a chicken leg right now. Sorry to all those chickens out there.) for following and favoriting, ekabw97 for favoriting, and Yaniel and Whelp-I'm-Done for the reviews! I also do think the idea is actually kinda cute, especially with that baby emperor penguin cover I've got! LOOK! IT'S JUST SO CUTE! XD**

 **Happy birthday, mom! (Her birthday's today, April 8th.)**

 **On a side note, Whelp-I'm-Done's prayers for Kise have not been heard.**

 **Rest in peace, Kise.**

* * *

Aomine was a bit pissed off.

No food, no basketball.

Because of this egg.

And with this basketball and food maniac, the loss of both of his favorite things led the man to tears.

Manly tears.

To appease himself, he observed Midorima randomly shooting something, and how two minutes later, it would fall from the sky and randomly hit Kise on the head.

Something about revenge.

... Hey, he needed some sort of entertainment, okay?

Even if it was at Kise's expense.

Aomine watched as Kuroko scared the living daylights out of Kise when Kise accidentally bumped into Kuroko.

He reminisced about how that had happened before.

Kuroko was something else.

...

... He realized something.

What was Murasakibara doing?

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! I shall leave to your imaginations what Murasakibara has been doing... Till the next chappie!**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: Hello guys! The long-awaited (I hope XD) chapter is here! Sorry for the late update, a few things happened. (School, I am talking to you. (-_-) ) We finally get to figure out what Murasakibara has been doing!**

 **Thanks to Wynter Eversun for following and yukichicken for the reviews! (To answer your question, yukichicken, they break out chunks of ice, parts of fish become "glue", and behold! A basketball and basketball hoop. They can't really dribble, but they can pass and shoot! XD)**

 **Oh, and sorry if there are times where I forget to thank people. Weirdly enough, sometimes, reviews and follows and stuff don't show up as notifications on my emails.**

 **But just to make sure:**

 **For reviews, thanks to** **Whelp-I'm-done, yukichicken, Yaniel, Sweet Love081, and Kuroko-SenPaille!**

 **For follows, thanks to Wynter Eversun, babyj1275, XxHopeEx, and yukichicken!  
**

 **And last of all, for favorites, Kuroko-SenPaille, babyj1275, ekabw97, and yukichicken!**

* * *

 _A few days ago_

Candy.

CANDY.

CANDY!

All of the females got to have all that candy and food in the sea and Murasakibara was sulking.

He'd even made a little ice home for him to go inside specifically for wallowing in self-pity.

Well, that was what some humans called it when they discovered him and his home.

Murasakibara wished he was a girl.

... Wait.

Humans?

Humans had food.

Maybe they had some fish.

And maybe they could share it.

Sharing is caring.

A light started to burn in his eyes as he planned his journey.

OFF TO THE HUMANS!

If only he remembered that the nearest human was a full ocean away (a length he would never be able to swim) once he reached the borders of the island, and he couldn't swim because he had his egg.

... Well, he could swim, but...

He had to keep the egg warm.

Once he realized this, Murasakibara almost cried.

And began his journey back to the others from the borders of the island.

Hopefully, somebody had some source of food.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly feel sorry for Murasakibara. But this is the way of life for male penguins. 55 more days, Murasakibara! You can do it! (-v-)**


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Hello, souls!**

 **(^v^) I'm including Momoi! Even if Momoi doesn't play basketball, that doesn't mean she can't be considered amazing and a part of the Generation of Miracles.**

 **Oh, and maybe I should include Kagami later on too!**

 **(In here, by the way, the Generation of Miracles have not met Kagami yet. Or anybody from Seirin. Sorta like a Teiko AU.)**

 **Thanks to BabyNightmareLady for following, favoriting and reviewing!**

 **EDITED: Thank you, Wynter Eversun, for telling me that Kagami's name meant "Fire God", not "Mirror"!**

* * *

FISH.

YES.

Momoi was worrying about Aomine for a bit, but...

She was sure Akashi could handle him.

(Later, she would scold herself for simply plopping all the responsibility onto Akashi. The guy already had enough to deal with.)

She had become best friends with another female penguin, Riko.

Albeit appearance-wise inferior, the two had a lot in common.

Turns out they both were good at analyzing, and had to deal with idiots.

Somebody named... Sagami? She couldn't remember.

Wait a second... Sakana?

Fish?

Was Riko friends with a fish?

That would explain how Riko described Sakana as an idiot.

After asking Riko the name to make sure, Riko laughed, saying the name was Kagami and that he was a penguin.

Kagami.

Hm.

"Fire God".


	7. Day 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

 **But.**

 **So many reviews, THANK YOUUUUU! (TvT) *cries in happiness***

 **As stated in the previous chapter, thank you, Wynter Eversun, for telling me my mistake. And thanks to Yaniel (What did you mean by "Poor Momoi"?), Glaudicium, Irimi-chan (Don't worry! I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS AND WILL KEEP UPDATING, SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT!), and BabyNightmareLady(Is the good job for the time range I completed it or the chapter?)!**

 **I have decided to put Kagami's POV too! The more the merrier!**

 **By the way, this has more reviews than Aomine's Tutoring! XD I don't know whether to laugh at or feel sorry for the story, because Aomine's Tutoring has been around for longer.**

 **And in this case, Kagami and Himuro's bro drama never happened. They simply lost contact.**

 **BUT ANYWAY, I shall not hinder you any longer from reading!**

 **Thanks to Cotton Candy Lover - Chopper for following and favoriting, and bookdragonslayer for following!**

* * *

After 3 years, Kagami was finally going to reunite with his not-blood brother.

Tatsuya.

He didn't have an egg to keep warm, so there was absolutely nothing keeping him from rejoining his brother.

He had met Tatsuya when he saw him playing penguin basketball with a few other penguins.

Tatsuya had been playing really well, and winning.

He was the reason Kagami took an interest in basketball.

Tatsuya easily accepted him, and he was his first friend.

He had no other friends in America, because of his appearance.

But Tatsuya was amazing.

He had this aura radiating confidence that attracted people to him.

Tatsuya knew a mentor named Alex, and Alex served as their teacher, as Tatsuya hadn't been a professional teacher.

He remembered how horrible he was at the beginning.

(He distinctly remembered smacking Tatsuya by accident with the ice balls a few times.)

But despite that, Tatsuya and Alex continued to help and teach him.

For that, he was grateful.

And for that, the two held a special place in his heart.

He knew Alex was nowhere near where he was.

But he hadn't stayed in contact with Tatsuya.

And that led to a renewed sense of determination to reunite with his brother.

He decided to travel the island to see if Tatsuya was here.

... It was difficult.

The island seemed to be endless.

At one point, he started hallucinating and saw a purple-haired penguin.

But.

He found his brother.

His dear, beloved brother.

And it was time.

To reunite.

...

...

...

... Just kidding.

He never found him.

He was stranded on an island.

And he was forever alone.

(Cue sad violin music.)

* * *

 **A/N: This is absolute crack, I know. XD I was inspired by a Youtube video I watched recently. And then walah. This came to be. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Day 8

**A/N: Today, we have come a full revolution and start with- WAIT.**

 **KUROKOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **(I didn't know your presence worked outside of your world, too!)**

 **So, today shall be Kuroko's POV!**

 **(I've never written this guy's POV. So tell me about any OOCness, okay?)**

 **Thanks to Letty-chan19 (LETTUCE!) for favoriting, trulyanimelover06 for following and favoriting, Xxangelwings03xX for favoriting and following, and cielgris (Gray Sky?) for favoriting!**

 **As for reviews, to Letty-chan19, YESSSS THE VIOLIN ACTION! XD Hope your stomach feels better soon! (But then, no pain, no gain. ... Okay, I'll stop.) To BabyNightmareLady, thanks for the compliment! You're a great reader/reviewer/I don't know what to call you! XD**

* * *

Today, Kuroko was on an adventure to see the world.

Aka (also known as) this island.

 **(A/N: Aka Akashi. I'm sorry.)**

And today, he met a polar bear who went by the name of Nijimura.

Nijimura caught some fish for him.

It was nice.

They saw these weird brown cylinders with red-orange air or something above them.

He touched it.

It was hot.

...

For that, he went to the penguin hospital for a few hours.

... Or at least, that would have been the case if there was such a thing as a penguin hospital.

The magic hot thing gave a feeling of pain on his fur, but it was fun to watch.

He would have waved it in his friends' (the rest of Generation of Miracles) faces to see their reactions, but they weren't there.

It hurt, though.

So Nijimura put it out for him with water.

This time, they didn't touch it, but put the fish on it.

A few minutes later, the fish looked black and weird.

It looked tasty, though.

He wondered if the cylinder things could make it tastier, and so he waited.

A few minutes later, though, the fish was too enticing not to eat.

So he and Nijimura ate it.

It was much tastier.

He made a note to himself to tell the others about this magical thing.

Nijimura was curious about whether the brown cylinders could make anything else tasty, so he dropped it on a huge wooden cube nearby.

There were square shaped holes, too.

Quickly, the brown cylinders made the cube black, and it turned into black dust.

He realized that this was probably a human's home if it turned into dust so quickly.

... He just, according to the human that ran to the house after a few minutes, "set some poor guy's home on fire and burned it to ashes".

Whatever that meant.

The guy started crying, though, so he tried to pat his feathers on the guy's back in a comforting way, like he saw the other humans do to humans when they cried.

An act of friendship, probably.

... He ended up smacking the guy instead.

His attempt at comfort failed, he turned to see Nijimura gone.

Oh well.

He could find him later.

Kuroko peacefully retreated back to the place where everybody else was.

* * *

 **A/N: And now, let us summarize this in human terms: Kuroko discovered fire and cooked a fish and ate it with Nijimura, his new friend. He then set some poor guy's home on fire and then smacked the (poor soul who was probably the) owner. He then left. XD**


	9. Day 9

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Day 9! NOW we have gone in a full revolution. XD And to Akashi's POV again! Thanks to Cotton Candy Lover - Chopper (Yes, indeed, such a wonderful story. XD), Harizuka Lee (Slowly, there is a plot, like these penguins discovering stuff. And this will be 60 chapters long! Because each chapter is a day.), Letty-chan19 (Painkillers? Aspirin? Oh, wait, that's for headaches, right? Well, I guess this is a good kind of pain. XD), and BabyNightmareLady (I SHALL!) for reviewing. And thanks to umbreonblue for favoriting and following!**

 **I've also realized 2 months is 60 days, not 120, so I've edited the chapters so that is reflected!**

 **This is a weird AU. This is Teiko times, but the penguins won't turn dark and all about victory. Just for reference!**

* * *

Akashi was walking around, having his average day when Kuroko suddenly walked over to him.

"Akashi-kun, I discovered this brown cylinder that emitted a hot orange-red air. It turns fish black and makes it tastier. It burns down human homes, though."

Brown cylin-

Midorima overheard Kuroko's statement and responded.

"I've seen that before. I didn't know what it did, but I heard humans call it... Fayer, I think."

Fayer.

"Do you remember where you last saw it?"

"Yes. There should be a burned human home nearby where fayer is."

"... You burned down a human home?"

"By accident. I also met a polar bear called Nijimura. He caught some fish for me."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled at the mention of food as he waddled over.

"There's a way to get food, Kuro-chin?"

"Yes, but I don't know where he-"

Murasakibara only paid heed to the first word Kuroko said before setting off, determined to look for the polar bear.

Sharing a glance, the three decided to go along with him.

Aomine and Kise were both sleeping, but they dragged them along anyway.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura whirled around, but quickly recognized the baby blue of Kuroko's fur and relaxed.

"Hey, Kuroko. Don't scare me like that."

Nijimura looked around.

"Who're your friends?"

Each introduced themselves in order from right to left.

"Akashi. It's nice to meet you, Nijimura."

"Likewise- is yellow guy emitting sparkles in his sleep?"

Akashi glanced at Kise.

He was, indeed.

"Yes. He's Kise."

"Midorima, nanodayo. Your birthday?"

"July 10th. Why?"

"You're a Cancer, nanodayo. We're compatible."

"Okay...?"

There was a silence before Aomine took the liberty of snoring.

"... Another sleepyhead. Name?"

"His name is Aomine."

There was fayer in Murasakibara's eyes as he introduced himself, an unusual sight.

"I'm Murasakibara. Can you get me some fish?"

Nijimura blinked.

"Sure. Wait a second."

Nijimura dove into the nearby sea and emerged with a fish a few minutes later.

"... We should get that brown thing to cook this again. It was really tasty."

Midorima pointed behind Nijimura and everybody turned.

There was the burned down human home, a few feet away, and the brown cylinders.

Quite literally, Murasakibara teleported to it.

He brought it to Nijimura, almost like a puppy.

Nijimura smiled.

"Okay, then, we shall cook!"

A few minutes later...

Everybody was enjoying the fish.

Aomine and Kise had waken up, and were happy to join in on their meal.

Soon, Nijimura became a waiter/chef.

The sparkles in Murasakibara's eyes were too... sparkly?

They were too sparkly for comfort.

Something about them made him wary.

* * *

His feelings proved him right when Murasakibara set fayer to the ice.

The fayer was huge, melting the ice...

Aomine had fainted upon sight of it, while Kise and Midorima were in panic because "we're not going to be able to swim forever, nanodayo!".

He grabbed a nearby stick and began writing his will.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I am going to join you in-_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AKASHICCHI?!"

"Writing my will."

"WE'VE GOT TO DESTROY THE FAYER!"

"Akashi-kun, may I borrow the stick? I would like to write my will, too."

"NOT YOU TOO, KUROKOCCHI! MURA-"

"It doesn't taste like Maiubo."

"-Eh?"

"The ice doesn't taste like Maiubo."

"... That's why you set fayer to the ice?"

"Yeah."

"..."

Everybody gawked at him before Midorima sighed in relief.

"The water destroyed the fayer. Look."

Everybody glanced at the place where the fayer once was and were relieved to see that the fayer was gone.

A gleam was in Midorima's eyes as he picked up half of the logs.

He then threw it towards the ocean.

And then fixed his glasses.

He then put the remaining ones in front of the burned home.

"As an apology to the human for his home. Now then, Nijimura, would you like to stay with us?"

Nijimura woke up from his slumber, having slept through the entire event.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: And now we reach the end! 800+ words for a thank you for all these reviews and to celebrate the start of summer vacation!**


	10. Day 10

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome back to Penguinmania!**

 **To start off, thanks to rubyrose30 (Thanks for your lengthy review! You're right, better late than never!), BabyNightmareLady (Like? Not love? I shall try to get you to love this chapter! *fayer lights in eyes* (*w*)), Letty-chan19 (Maiubo does indeed exist in the penguin world, penguins just eat them secretly. They steal our glasses or burn down our homes so we're distracted and can't see them, and then they eat their Maiubo. XD Okay, they don't. But still. In here, it exists.), and The Last Deathly Guardian (No kohais here, so he's just Nijimura. But he _can_ catch fish, something the Miracles can't do, so in a way, he is a senpai, but the terms don't exist in the penguin and polar bear world.) for reviewing!**

 **(Nobody commented on Akashi writing his will? I thought for sure somebody would comment about that. XD)**

 **Thanks to Sigma22 for favoriting, as well as The Last Deathly Guardian! (What are you guarding, by the way?)**

 **Today we have Kise's POV, so let's see how he's doing!**

* * *

Luck was on his side today.

Literally.

He watched as Oha-Asa announced that he was the luckiest today, and that Cancers should stick by Geminis.

Thus, Midorima was constantly following him around.

At first, he was prideful, his feathers flocked out, chin up, walking tall and proud.

But then...

He realized that in a way, Midorima was being like his fangirls back when they were on the island.

Considering that his penguin fangirls were scary, naturally, he tried to shimmy away.

"Nope" was life's answer to his plea.

He went in caves, human homes, everything!

He even went near a cat!

He was sure Midorima was terrified of cats!

But Midorima faithfully stalked him everywhere he went.

Even when he went to Nijimura and had a meal, eating some fish, Midorima sat there by the fayer with him, boring holes into his head, patiently waiting for him to finish eating.

It was so awkward, the lack of noise except for the sound of fish being crunched inside his mouth while Midorima sat there watching him like a hawk, not even bothering to blink most of the time.

He sat there for 3 hours straight and Midorima sat right there along with him.

Having given up, he slowly acquiesced in the fact that he had gained a stalker.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember that one time where I was scolding Midorima, saying, "He was unlucky for you today, but he might be lucky tomorrow!"? Well, I decided to experiment with doing it, and thus, this chapter was born. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Day 11

**A/N: Welcome to Day 11, guys! We have just passed 1/6 of the story... Thanking time! (0w0)**

 **Thanks to BerryBliss and Shii and Fro for favoriting! :)**

 **Next, the reviews!**

 **Thanks to Letty-chan19(YESSS. Midorima will do anything for his lucky item. *proud of his devotion*), rubyrose30(So you haven't seen this in other fics? :D *grins, proud of self*), and BabyNightmareLady (You're welcome! (-w-)b) for reviewing!**

 **Now, onward! :D**

 **After all, something very important to the plot is happening today.**

 **And happy birthday, Kagami!**

 **(By the way, I'm going to update all stories today in honor of Kagami's birthday! At least, I hope so. But I promise I'll update at least two. I updated Ah, Children fairly recently, so it'll probably be Aomine's Tutoring, if that happens. :D)**

* * *

Midorima straightened his glasses.

He stretched, looking at his surroundings.

... Where was he?

Last thing he remembered, he was following Kise, but the yellow-feathered penguin was nowhere to be found now.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up from his sitting spot to see another penguin.

Oh.

So he wasn't alone here.

There was something very notable about the penguin's fur.

It was black, just as black as any other normal penguin's, but some of his fur actually covered one of his eyes.

He stood up properly, greeting the stranger.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Do you happen to know where I am?"

"I'm not sure if this island or region, whatever it is, has a real name, but I call it "Akita". I've been living here for a few years, and as far as I knew, I was the only one here."

The penguin paused.

"That is, till I met you. I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Who are you?"

"I'm Midorima Shintaro."

Himuro(san?) ambled away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some food. I don't think what I eat is enough for both of us."

He looked down at the area between Himuro's legs and was surprised to see no egg.

"You aren't keeping an egg? Are you too young or-"

Himuro chuckled.

"You're famous as a penguin basketball player. I know your age, at the very least, so I can safely say I'm the same age as you. And as you know, I've had no contact with anybody outside of you for a long time, so that's probably why I don't have an egg to nurse. Under better circumstances, I would have liked to play a game of basketball with you, but..."

Himuro motioned at the egg and he nodded in understanding.

Of course.

With that, Himuro dove into the sea (ocean?) and he took the time to survey his surroundings once again, this time with more clarity.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes. The moment I'm sure you guys have all been waiting for. HIMURO TATSUYA IS HERE! :D**


	12. Day 12

**A/N: Hello, people! Because there are very few chapters left in Ah, Children, I won't be updating that too often. But that does mean I'll be updating this and Aomine's Tutoring as much as possible, and much faster. :)**

 **Thanks to GuardianDemiWitchGhost (which one are you?!) and JustJolola for favoriting and following!**

 **To Letty-chan19: Yes. Their penguin selves are so adorable. I'm not sure about a penguin's actual size, but I'm pretty sure they're smaller than us. And psychology says small is cute! :D**

 **To BabyNightmareLady: GIVE ME SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT IN YOUR REVIEW! XD But besides that, you're welcome. :)**

 **To Shii and Fro: Yup. The adorableness... THE PENGUINNESS! (And I'm sure that deserves a spot in the Guinness Records. ;D)**

 **To rubyrose30: The adorableness shall continue. Just you wait. ;)**

 **To GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Okay, this update was late (and I feel really guilty about it) but the updates will be coming faster now, okay? :)**

 **To JustJolola: We'll have more fayer here in this chapter... And fayerpits. :D**

 **Moving on from Midorima and his new surroundings, we have Aomine. I'd like to give thanks to one of my friends (I'll just call her Hana) for giving me the idea for today's chapter.**

 **Happy birthday, Aomine!**

* * *

Aomine was angry again.

Yesterday, on a drunk smashing spree from stalking Kise and eating way too many fish, Midorima had smashed his basketball.

His.

Ice.

BASKETBALL.

So today, he had made the effort to avenge his basketball for its honorable sacrifice.

By making sure Midorima would not get his lucky item today.

Midorima wasn't anywhere Aomine could see him, but that was good.

It meant he could hunt down the lucky item without Midorima noticing.

So he got Midorima's phone and listened quietly.

 _Cancers are in 6th place! You have average luck today, and may discover something new!_

Oh, Midorima was definitely going to discover something new.

Very new.

 _Your lucky item for today is... A live turkey!_

He immediately turned off the phone, setting off to find a live turkey, not listening to the horoscope for Virgo.

 _Virgos are in 9th place! Very bad luck! Keep wary of the color red, for it will lead to your doom! The color light blue may come to your rescue, though, if you keep something with that color on you!_

Without having listened to his horoscope, the dark blue-feathered penguin set off to find a live turkey.

* * *

After a long time searching around on the ice block that was his home, he still hadn't found-

Wait.

There was something red in the distance.

TURKEY!

... Was the first thing on his mind.

He started to dart towards the turkey at full speed, but quickly came to a halt, opting for a quiet sneak-up murder instead.

Just like in the penguin-movies.

As he tipflippered closer, he noted that the turkey was red and black striped, and around his height.

He would have said the turkey was weird-looking, but then, he hadn't seen many turkeys in his penguin-life.

Wait.

Was the turkey alive?

He paused to watch, and breathed a sigh of relief when the turkey turned to the side a bit, revealing split eyebrows.

Silently, of course.

Just in case turkeys could hear him breathe.

When he was close enough, he mentally contemplated the way he would kill the turkey.

Maybe bite the head off.

Yeah, that would work.

He got into a leaping position, ready to snap the turkey's neck into two.

And he jumped.

Just like he wanted, his beak landed perfectly on the turkey's neck, and the turkey screamed.

It was unusually high-pitched.

Was he dealing with a girl turkey?

The turkey tried to get him off her neck, but Aomine held on with the strength of three polar bears.

He was going to avenge his fallen friend.

His ice basketball.

Then the turkey karate-chopped him.

Hard.

... He could sense himself falling unconscious, his eyes closing, his grip loosening...

... He didn't know turkeys could do karate.

* * *

Aomine awoke tied to something.

He looked down and saw a fayerpit.

He looked to the side and saw rope.

He looked ahead and saw a stick.

Aomine came to a conclusion.

... He was being roasted over a fayerpit, tied onto a stick.

What a great situation to be in.

At least Miss Turkey was sleeping.

So...

Any way to get out of this?

He spotted light blue.

KUROKO!

"Tetsu..." He whispered, flailing around miserably in an attempt to get his shadow's attention.

Kuroko either didn't hear him, or paid no attention to him.

But Aomine was desperate.

"TETSU."

This time Kuroko heard him and turned to him, and his eyes widened at Aomine's predicament.

He immediately waddled over and set to work getting Aomine free.

After the dark blue-feathered penguin was free, he stretched a little.

"Ow..."

"Why were you tied up, Aomine-kun?"

He was about to respond, but the peacefully snoring turkey next to him caught his attention.

Upon closer inspection...

"... I mistook a penguin for a turkey."

He said it more to himself than to Kuroko, but Kuroko heard it, nevertheless.

"You do know there are no turkeys on this island, right?"

Thus came two feelings to Aomine's soul, now trying to escape from its owner through its mouth.

Exasperation, because he'd done this all for nothing, and relief, because Midorima wasn't getting his lucky item.

He would have apologized to the poor penguin whose neck he nearly bit off (and winced with pride and guilt at the marks he had left), but the guy was sleeping.

So he turned to go home.

"Let's go home, Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, Aomine-kun."

... And thus two peaceful shades of blue left a sleeping red and waddled home, where they were greeted once again by their home...

... The exact same piece of ice staring back at them.

But there were signs of their existence.

The house Kuroko burned down with fayer.

The melted ice Murasakibara had also set fayer to.

The will Akashi had written.

Trails of Aomine and Kise's drool when they were dragged off to meet Nijimura.

The logs Midorima had thrown into the ocean.

... Yup, all their craziness fit together to be normal, and a place they could call home.


	13. Day 13

**A/N: Hi! I am totally a sane person who updates weekly!**

 **... Okay, sorry.**

 **I don't even have an excuse.**

 **Just laziness.**

 **But at the very least, I picked myself up and made myself write and not read other fanfics, and here I am, so hey. :)**

 **To GWGD: ... Mind me calling you that? But besides that, thank you very much for the compliment, the turkey thing was just on the spot while I was eating chicken gyro. XD So thank all the chicken gyros in existence, I guess.**

 **To BabyNightmareLady: 007 Aomine... um, you mean Teiko Aomine? If so, rest assured. :D Penguinmania is a peaceful story where there is no such thing as "I am absolute" or "the only one who can beat me is me". :)**

 **To Letty-chan19: The idiot duo has performed! Akashi's will and Murasakibara's burn marks on the ice are something completely random that I placed just so I wouldn't exclude them. After all, every Miracle is important. ;D**

 **To JustJolola: I think Midorima has been too distracted by Himuro to do much of anything, but since he doesn't have his lucky item, I guess the fact that he's been washed onto an entire new island with absolutely no known way to get home is bad enough. XD For the rings, they're there, just not mentioned. Like, Midorima is too busy adjusting to the new island to mention some necklace Himuro's wearing, and same goes for Aomine.**

 **To rubyrose30: #MissTurkeywithspliteyebrows, official hashtag now. :) Do I make the turkey thing a running gag, like Kagami and Kuroko's "Look at these muscles." "You don't have any!"? XD**

 **We've also hit 40 reviews, YESSS! :D**

* * *

Midorima had been missing for quite a while, and Murasakibara was suspicious.

The penguin better not have been hoarding all the fishes in the ocean.

Those fishes were his.

HIS!

... Okay, if Aka-chin told him to share, he would.

But still, they were HIS.

He would have set on a journey to find the penguin, except he had learned from last time.

So he alerted Aka-chin.

"Aka-chin, I'm going off to find Mido-chin. I think he's eating all my fishes."

"That's fine, but be back by tomorrow. Otherwise, we'll be worried."

"Then how about I go with him."

Kuroko waddled over.

"There's safety in numbers."

Akashi stopped to consider it for a second.

"... Okay. I'll watch over our area, make sure nothing happens to it."

With that, Murasakibara and Kuroko set off to find Midorima.

* * *

Nijimura was sleeping heavily.

"Nijimura-san."

Kuroko waited for a response, but got none.

"Nijimura-san."

Kuroko got a stick.

He poked Nijimura with it.

"Nijimura-san."

He poked him again.

"Nijimura-"

Murasakibara stole the stick and jabbed Nijimura in the stomach.

Not enough to hurt him, but definitely enough for Nijimura to jolt up.

Nijimura immediately spotted Murasakibara.

"Oi, don't do that to me!"

"Is Mido-chin eating my fishes?"

Nijimura yawned.

"No. No idea where he's been. Now let me sleep. I didn't sleep yesterday because I heard the sound of a penguin's neck being bitten on and it creeped me out."

A few seconds of silence.

"Nijimura-san."

No response.

"Nijimura-san."

"Niji-"

"What."

"Do you think that penguin could have been Midorima-kun?"

"No. Scream too high-pitched. Probably a girl. Now sh, Murasakibara."

"... Nijimura-san."

"... Nijimura-san."

"... Nijimura-san."

"What now-"

Nijimura noticed Kuroko.

"GAH!"

He pointed a paw at him.

"YOU!"

"My name is Kuroko."

"Ghost penguin!"

"I said my name is Kuroko."

"When were you here?!"

"I've been here the entire time."

Nijimura sighed.

"Well, is that the only thing you wanted to say?!"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now."

...

"... Nijimura-san."

" _What?_ "

"... Can you make us some fish? We're hungry."


	14. Day 14

**A/N: *wipes imaginary sweat* Phew. Kept myself from updating a full month later.**

 **Sorry, guys, for the long wait.**

 **I had (am still recovering from) pneumonia, and it sucks.**

 **I'm stuck in bed all day, and I'm missing school.**

 **Goodbye, perfect attendance... (T^T)**

 **But enough about me. This is about the story! (*^*)**

 **Thank you to angeldog136 for favoriting, Sindela and agirlwithgoodergrammar for following, lilangel25 for following and favoriting, and Cassychoco for following and favoriting me _and_ the story. :D**

 **To Letty-chan19: Of course Nijimura has paws, he's a polar bear! :D Yeah, right now a lot is happening with little way to explain, because Momoi (her POV today!) couldn't possibly explain, say, what Kagami or Himuro or Midorima's been doing. The one thing that sucks when your chapters have a POV pattern. XD**

 **To BabyNightmareLady: Nah, I think he just wants his sleep. XD Kinda like how in the actual anime, where they are _human beings_ , Nijimura constantly refers to them as brats and is irritated by them, but doesn't do anything that says he actually hates them.**

 **To GWDG: They'll find him... I hope. XD It's been a few days now, but then, these guys have no real concept of time, so... That "My name was Kuroko" thing was so in character, right? :D Kuroko just completely ignores the fact that he scared the living daylights outta somebody and focuses on the fact that the guy doesn't refer to him by name, just saying "YOU!", so he says, "My name is Kuroko." XD There's also the fact that Nijimura called him Murasakibara earlier.**

 **To agirlwithgoodergrammar: Thank you! And also, Lily is a character from one of my other stories. A lot of people usually read that story first before reading stories like this one, so I often make the mistake of referring to Lily without explaining who she is. Sorry about that. She's a 5 year old OC. Right now, unless you're reading Ah, Children, all you need to know about her is that she isn't in this story. :)**

 **... I think my Author's Notes are getting longer than my chapters. Help! :O**

* * *

About two weeks had passed since she had went into the water, and Momoi was actually getting kinda bored.

Riko was the only reason she couldn't call it completely boring.

It was pretty much eat fish... and nothing else.

Of course, when she wasn't feeling hungry, she'd talk to Riko.

Riko told her about Kagami and Hyuuga and her penguin friends (and though Riko obviously didn't notice it, Momoi noticed and shipped a love triangle between Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi), and in return, Momoi told her about the Miracles and the love of her life, Kuroko Tetsuya.

... And then, today, she and Riko found the animal that would change their lives.

It was a seal.

An adorable, tiny baby seal, black with blue eyes.

And, when they looked a little closer, those eyes were the exact same color as Kuroko's!

So Riko and Momoi called the little seal Nigou. Tetsuya Nigou.

Everything became so much cuter with the seal around.

The seal seemed afraid of them at first, and really shy, as if worried it would eat them (she thought that was nonsense. She'd never eat Nigou!), but as it realized that they wouldn't, the seal became a little bubbly bubble of adorableness (she honestly had no other words to describe Nigou) and followed them everywhere.

Like a baby animal following their mother!

Even if she wasn't actually one, Momoi felt like a mother.

And of course, as one of Nigou's new mommies, she got a humongous fish for Nigou to eat.

Nigou wouldn't eat it, though, and she was heartbroken.

... It wasn't until Riko scolded her and told her that Nigou couldn't possibly eat that much, ever, that she realized why.

So, the next day, she got a tiny fish, half the size of Nigou.

It took a really long time, given that she wasn't used to hunting fish that small, but she did get one.

She watched as Nigou's eyes grow wide with surprise.

And then, slowly, adorably, Nigou took a tiny, tiny bite.

After eating, Nigou obviously showed that he (honestly, Momoi didn't know if Nigou was a boy or girl, but she was going with boy) liked it, really liked it. There was no traces of fish left.

Eyes dilated, Nigou glanced at Momoi, staring almost pleadingly when he was done, looking to see if there was more fish.

The look was just adorable, way too adorable, she couldn't take it-

... It was then that Momoi made a promise to the adorable baby seal, the adorable baby Nigou.

She would get all the little fishes in the sea for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, this is definitely the most adorable chapter I've written so far. Seriously, all this adorableness crammed into this 450 word chapter! (Taking out the Author's Notes word count.) Adorable, adorable seal Nigou. *squeals***

 **... But it's just so sad. I won't get to write about Nigou until the 21st chapter! (Q^Q)**

 **... Unless I can get another penguin to meet Nigou?**

 **Hm...**


	15. Day 15

**A/N: Hi!**

 **... Yeah. I know.**

 **But my sister has gotten addicted to a game called Elsword and we have only one computer. (T^T)**

 **Anyway, we've reached 50 reviews! Yay! :)**

 **And we also have Kagami's POV.**

 **Hehehehehe.**

 **Thanks to Timelostrose, Yoruno Aozora, and a girlwithgoodergrammar for favoriting! :D**

 **To Lychiis: Thank you! Last chapter was probably a bit long (assuming you read it) author's note-wise, but I was gone for so long that I couldn't help it. XD**

 **To Lychiis (again!): YES. Basketball exists in the penguin world. :D**

 **To GWGD: Agree! :D Nigou the adorable little seal. ... Or maybe not for Kagami. ;D**

 **To BabyNightmareLady: Don't you worry, everybody will meet Nigou in their own time. Kise, Midorima, and Aomine are guaranteed because they meet him in the anime. :)**

 **And finally, to agirlwithgoodergrammar: I think you're the only one who mentioned that. Nigou is an adorable, adorable seal. Maybe, through the power of miracles (wink wink), Kuroko can meet Nigou?**

* * *

After a penguin-sized blueberry had bitten him (and honestly, that came as a surprise. He didn't know blueberries could bite.), Kagami's neck had been hurting.

A lot.

He'd seen blueberries before.

They usually weren't this big, and they weren't penguin-shaped either.

It couldn't have been an actual penguin, either, because he knew that blue penguins didn't exist.

But then, he was fairly new to this... island.

Whatever it was called.

Remembering that water helped heal wounds sometimes, he dove into the ocean.

And just like he hoped, the water did wonders on his neck.

While it started hurting if he stayed in too long, in general, the water was cool enough to numb his pain.

And so he was swimming around in it today too.

The water bobbed up and down rhythmically, and so did he.

But then the water changed direction, just a little.

Someone else was here.

Kagami froze.

Had the blueberry come back for him?

He silently dove under, looking around for something that looked even vaguely like a penguin.

And then he saw it.

A seal.

With its dead, unblinking eyes, it slowly turned to stare at him.

And then started swimming to him.

Eyes widening as wide as a penguin possibly could, he quickly leaped back onto the ice.

No.

Seals.

Seals were here.

Was this island secretly a nightmare?

He couldn't find his brother, he was bitten by a blueberry, and now he was within the vicinity of a seal.

And on top of all of that, he was alone.

At least seals couldn't get onto land...

... Right?

In a terrified stupor, Kagami found that he had actually jumped onto a different island.

This was great.

Just great.

But then he spotted something.

It- no, he moved.

Somebody was here.

A penguin was here.

Hope built up in his heart immediately.

Maybe the penguin knew more about here than he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on who the penguin Kagami sees is? :)**

 **But besides that, this poor guy. With Kagami, this story got kinda dark real quick. But it'll lighten up soon, I think.**

 **After all, we've got not one, but _two_ lights, and a shadow to make them brighter. ;)**


	16. Day 16

**Author's Note:** Hello! I was planning to update Return on Christmas, but then I got stuck (same dilemma I had with the New Years chapter in AC, honestly, if you've read those two) on how to write the scenario I had in mind. XD

Anyway, happy late Christmas! :D

And happy New Years.

It's amazing, right?

There's one moment on the last day of the year, the very last minute, that we're all the same age as everyone else born in our year. United, in a sense.

* * *

 _Penguinmania_

* * *

After getting plenty of food from the charitable Nijimura, Kuroko and Murasakibara had wandered off.

Searching far and wide for Midorima.

Finding an ice basketball.

Completely forgetting about their mission.

Playing with it.

... These penguins...

But the basketball fell in the ocean at some point, so they stopped and remembered what they had to do.

And they kept searching.

Soon, it became dark.

And then they realized that they had to get back to Akashi soon, so the search for Midorima went on pause as the duo wandered home.

* * *

"Kuro-chin, this guy kinda looks like you."

All huddled over to Murasakibara, who was hunched over the edge of the ice.

Below Murasakibara, swimming around in the water, was an adorable black seal with blue eyes, pushing an ice basketball towards them, obviously with great effort for a tiny thing.

Akashi widened his eyes a little as he realized how the seal looked like Kuroko.

"The eyes, the eyes. It's the eyes."

Kuroko was completely unresponsive as he stared at the seal, sparkling.

"It's the basketball that fell into the ocean before." Murasakibara picked up the ball as it came close to him.

"Thank you, Seal-chin."

"..."

The seal swam in a circle, seemingly waiting for something.

Akashi spoke.

"I think he wants us to throw it."

Kuroko tossed the ball.

After a few seconds, the seal had found it, now bringing it back.

Kuroko picked up the ball again, turning to Akashi and Murasakibara, finally speaking.

"Would any of you like to throw it?"

Akashi took the ball, tossing it farther than Kuroko had.

The seal returned with it.

Murasakibara took the ball next, preparing to throw it.

He threw it farther than Akashi, the ball actually bouncing a little on the ocean before sinking.

The seal tilted its head a little before swimming away.

... A few minutes passed and the seal hadn't come back.

"... Did I throw too far?" Murasakibara furrowed his brows.

"I hope not."

Murasakibara noticed a sleeping Aomine next to him.

"... Mine-chin."

"... Mine-chin."

"... Mine-chin."

Sound familiar?

Kuroko got tired of this quickly and jabbed Aomine in the stomach.

Aomine shot up.

"Tetsu?!"

"Please wake up when somebody calls your name."

"Like I can control that!"

"Would you happen to know where Midorima-kun is?"

"No. Good night."

And Aomine went to sleep peacefully.

The other three turned to the beautiful sunset... covered by the logs Midorima had thrown away some time ago.

Oh, never mind. Kise was shiny enough anyway.

Wait... Kise?!

"Where have you been?!"

Kise hopped around on his feet, jumpy.

"This island called Akita! Midorimacchi's there, but when I called him, he didn't hear me. I thought I should come here as soon as possible, so let's go!"

"When were you here?"

"Now!"

All their questions answered, the penguins immediately stood up, ready to go...

Cue Aomine's snoring.

But he was dragged along.

You never know what penguin-eaters lurk out there to eat sleeping penguins.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Updated on the last day, last minute. Unite us all? :)


	17. Day 17

**Author's Note:** I DID NOTHING FOR KUROKO'S BIRTHDAY ASDFGHJKL WHAT IS LIFE.

Thank you to Bluehadphonechick162 for following and favoriting this silly, random story, and HetalianWolfx (IS there a wolf in Hetalia?) and Lil' Dormouse for following!

Now, the moment we've all (or at least I've) been waiting for... :D

* * *

 _Penguinmania_

* * *

By following Kise, the group found Akita.

Kise actually had a really good memory for remembering directions...

It was creepy, really.

But never mind that.

Akashi was ready to throw Oha-Asa to the deepest pits of hell.

It was the cause of who-knows-what happening to Midorima.

* * *

"Midorimacchi!"

By the power of being shiny enough to make the sun retreat in shame (it really had, it was nighttime now), Kise found Midorima.

It honestly wouldn't have taken long, given the fact that Midorima had _green_ fur, but the faster, the better.

The group watched as Midorima whipped around.

"Kise?"

"Yes, it's me, Kise Ryouta, and Akashicchi, and Kurokocchi, and Murasakibaracchi and Aominecchi and everybody else!"

There _was_ nobody else.

"I actually miss you so much I want to hug you!"

Kise raised his wings happily as if to hug Midorima as the green-furred penguin abruptly turned away.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Go away."

As if Kise would actually fall for that. No penguin was that stupid.

"Eh? Really?"

... Was this really happening?

In front of his very eyes?

"No, idiot. Is there any other yellow-furred penguin on this planet?"

"That's mean! I actually thought for a second that there was somebody else like me!"

" _Nobody_ has our fur colors, Kise. We make up the rainbow, for Oha-Asa's sake."

Speaking of Oha-Asa...

"Midorima, I request that you never listen to Oha-Asa ever again."

"I can't do that. Oha-Asa has always been right."

"It got you lost. Oha-Asa is _not_ always right."

Midorima and Akashi had a nice stare-off before Aomine interrupted them, yawning.

"Oi, I get that you guys are some messed up mommy-daddy pair, but keep your lovesick eyes in the bedroom."

... What.

Aomine seemed to have fully woken up now, and realized what he'd said.

"That's- that's not what I meant, but you two really are kinda like our parents. Like, mom and dad, and me and Tetsu are the twins-"

"What? No fair! I want to be Kurokocchi's twin!"

"You got blue fur?"

"Can _you_ copy him?"

"I've known him longer!"

"But he was my coach! He obviously likes me better!"

"We have a special fist bump!"

"I get to hug him _every single day_!"

... Yup, Akashi was surrounded by idiots.

But wonderful, lovable idiots. They were all endearing in their own ways.

"Wouldn't I be Akashi-kun's twin, because I look closer to him?"

"..."

"..."

On second thought, maybe one of them wasn't an idiot.


	18. Day 18

**Author's Note:** Hi!

... At this point I might as well just say I'll update each story once a month. *sigh* This ended up being real late, though, so I'll update Return too.

OH MY GOD, PENGUINMANIA HAS _60 REVIEWS_! :D

Thanks to **angiecrevansalamero** for following and favoriting this story! :)

* * *

Kise was speechless.

Akashi and Kuroko... twins?

"It isn't about looks- well, it is, but we're talking about personality!"

Aomine pointed at Akashi.

"And that guy is nothing like you!"

"Then, in that case..."

Kuroko stood there, contemplating what to say.

A few seconds passed.

Kise decided to wait patiently instead of interrupting.

But then hours passed.

... Kise grew a beard.

... Kise's egg hatched to form the most adorable thing ever.

... Kise died-

Kise noticed a penguin with two colors of fur.

Was that even possible?

He waddled over.

Maybe it wasn't real.

And then he poked it.

The penguin turned to him with a confused look before balking at him.

"Yellow fur?!"

" _You_ have red and black fur." Kise huffed.

"Well, I'm American."

... American?

He'd never met an American before!

Oh, but first he needed to know the penguin's name.

"What's your name?"

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga. You?"

"Kise Ryouta!"

And then Kagami froze.

What?

Was his position that scary?

He was the newest _and_ friendliest member of the Miracles!

Sure, he was awesome at basketball and would probably crush this guy unless he was really, really good, but he wasn't scary! He was nice!

Oh, or maybe he could be a fan of his magazine, or a fan of the Miracles, one that he'd never met in person, or-

Kagami hid behind him.

... So it wasn't him.

What was Kagami hiding from anyway?

Kise turned to see an ice basketball bobbing up and down in the water.

... Was Kagami scared of... a ball?

"Are you... scared of balls?"

... That sounded wrong.

As if on cue, a black head popped up.

Nigou!

But he couldn't go hug him because Kagami was clutching him like... oh, he didn't even have a simile.

Nigou compromised, though, swimming up to shore and leaping onto it.

And then he nudged it to him!

But Kagami was starting to leave marks on his fur, or at least he would.

"It moved... it moved... it can go on land?"

Oh.

Kagami was afraid of seals.

"You're afraid of seals?"

"I was bitten by this huge one before!"

"How?"

"It went after me, and it bit me! I didn't even do anything to it!"

...

"Well, Nigou's a baby seal."

Kagami shook him.

"That's what they all say!"

Weirdly enough, Kise was starting to find this entertaining-

An audible gasp.

"THE TURKEY!"

Kagami looked at... Aomine?

"THE BLUEBERRY!"

What.


	19. Day 19

**Author's Note** : Hiiii! :D

So excited, finally, a normal update, just like the old days!

(And then I get lazy and don't come back to writing this till 2 weeks later. *sigh*)

Thanks to **Animegal2013** and **Lucky-Will-Rock-Dis-World** for favoriting! In **Lucky-Will-Rock-Dis-World** 's case, Aomine's Tutoring too.

* * *

Midorima stared at the two-furred penguin.

And apparently Kise and Aomine knew him...

Well, the penguin must have been an astounding one if he could deal with these buffoons.

He waddled over.

"I'm Midorima Shintaro. Nice to meet you."

But the penguin (Kagami was his name, right?) looked directly past him.

"THE BLUEBERRY!"

What.

He stared at Kagami for God knows how long.

Kise looked to have the same reaction (which was a phrase Midorima thought he would never have to think in his life), but then Kise _poked_ Kagami.

"Hey, you know Aominecchi?"

Kagami glared at Kise.

Midorima's love of Kagami was growing by the second.

"The guy tried to eat me! He... I don't even know _what_ he thought I was. But he _bit my throat_ and I'm _still_ waiting for _an apology_ -"

"You tried to _grill_ me in fayer! You got your revenge, you don't need any "sorry". I'm just lucky Tetsu came to save me."

?!

"Eh?" Kagami glanced at the penguins. "Which one?"

Aomine pointed next to him, and Kagami screeched as walah- Kuroko appeared.

And then, almost immediately, the guy _sniffed Kuroko_.

"Did you- did you just _sniff Tetsu_?"

His thoughts exactly.

"Huh? You don't smell like anything. Strong and weak people have this _smell_ to them."

Oh.

Midorima wondered how he smelled.

"Don't ignore me, _Baka_ gami."

Kagami gaped at Aomine.

"What are you talking about, _Aho_ mine."

Maybe he should show Kagami Oha-Asa.

Not that he wanted to be friends or anything.

He was just curious to see if they shared common interests.

Sure, Kagami was acting like quite the hothead, but this guy didn't seem to be all buddy-buddy with Kise or Aomine.

Which made him... good.

Normal.

Sane.

And sane was good for Midorima.

But seriously, Kagami and Aomine were tearing off each other's fur now.

After Aomine tackled Kagami, may he add.

They were now yelling insults at each other.

"YOU OVERCOOKED NUGGET!"

"YOU'RE SO WIMPY YOU DON'T HAVE AN EGG!"

"OH YEAH?! YOUR MATE LEFT YOU FOR _FISH_!"

"STUPID! ALL WOMEN DO THAT!"

"UN-SPECIAL!"

"DUMB!"

"I BET YOU SUCK AT SPORTS!"

"I COULD BEAT YOU AT BASKETBALL WITH ONE FLIPPER!"

"LET'S GO! I'LL BEAT YOU BY 20 POINTS!"

"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS ME!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Are these really days anymore? XD God knows. I mean, I count them as days... you know what, let's say the days on the island are super short.


	20. Day 20

**Author's Note** : I am back after... 6 weeks? I _have_ learned you all don't mind the wait, but I do really feel guilty, and that's why this here is going to be an apology.

I'm sorry.

On a lighter note, and as always, thanks to **eneee** for following and **Yukimi Himenou** and **Luna Lurisel** for favoriting and following. :D

(... Why do all your names seem familiar? :O Have you all left a review or something on one of my other stories?)

* * *

Aomine's blood was burning.

How dare the turkey (he _knew_ the guy's name was Kagami, but he was never going to call him that) say _he_ sucked at basketball.

He and his shadow would definitely beat him.

If not (but he doubted he would lose), he could always burn the turkey with the fayer.

Just like the turkey had on that faithful day...

 _Aomine awoke tied to something._

 _He looked down and saw a fayerpit._

 _He looked to the side and saw rope._

 _He looked ahead and saw a stick._

 _Aomine came to a conclusion._

 _... He was being roasted over a fayerpit, tied onto a stick._

 _What a great situation to be in._

He would never forget the un-mercy showed, because he _had_ a genuine reason.

Obviously no normal penguin had two fur colors, so he thought Kagami* was a turkey.

Hmph.

He turned to Kuroko.

"Tetsu, let's do our thing-"

Kagami smirked.

"You need Kuroko to win? Sad."

Aomine flared, but apparently that hit a nerve within Kuroko too, because he spoke up.

" _Our_ basketball is better than yours will ever be because we work together. Being able to play with someone else is not a weakness, but a _strength_ , Kagami-kun."

Kagami paused. His voice was calmer, almost sadder for some reason, like he had been reminded of something.

"Then I need someone to play with."

He glanced around, and then behind him before stopping.

Curious, Aomine looked in that direction.

A black-furred penguin had waddled in at some point.

What was peculiar about the penguin was that he (she?) had fur over one eye.

"Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya" stared at Kagami as Kagami stared at him.

"Tatsuya?"

"Taiga!"

And then both ran at each other in a hug.

The hug of people long-lost, Aomine realized.

Were these two friends?

"I missed you so much..."

Kagami suddenly retreated and grabbed Tatsuya's shoulders in excitement, gasping.

"Play with me!"

With a jolt, Aomine realized this was the same look he gave Kuroko when he first found him.

Did that mean... he and Kagami were _similar_?

He didn't want to think it, but...

* * *

 **Author's Note** : *The beginning of Aomine's subconscious realizing Kagami has a point, giving him some respect and making Aomine refer to the guy by his name without realizing it. XD


	21. Day 21

**I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK EVEN THOUGH I AM** ** _FINALLY_** **BACK I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THIS ONE UNPUBLISHED STORY AND I FINALLY GOT THE MOTIVATION AFTER READING THIS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME STORY-**

P.S. (after calming myself) I took out the omake in Day 20. It really did ruin the vibe of this story, so much that I decided that if I write it, let it be in another story. That I may never publish.

Oh well.

Edited: In my frenzy, I completely forgot! But here it is, **Insanity under the moonlight**. I'm sorry for forgetting to thank you for following Penguinmania!

Oh, and to the alarming amount of reviews and follows and favorites that came with such a random idea: Thank you all. :) Now go read the next chapter of what you've been kind enough to follow, favorite, or review!

* * *

So Kagami and Himuro playing together ended up with them against Kuroko and Aomine. Somehow. Murasakibara didn't know, he wasn't paying attention.

Murasakibara and everybody else sat there like the audience they were, while Midorima served as referee and scorer.

(Momoi wasn't here, so they decided who was the referee and scorer by rock-paper-scissors.)

First to five won.

Midorima threw up the ball, and Kagami jumped up.

He jumped really high for a penguin, though he slipped a little.

But the thing about having long arms and small legs is that the ball goes really high, so unlike Aomine, who already knew this and had waited patiently before jumping, Kagami had to waste a second jump going after the ball.

Though a jump immediately after a jump nevertheless made said jump lower, Kagami got the ball and passed it to Himuro, who was guarded by Kuroko.

Kuroko had seen the pass coming, Murasakibara realized, just as Kuroko intercepted it and passed to Aomine.

Kagami waddled over to Aomine, but Aomine swept past him and dunked.

The first point was theirs.

Himuro caught the ball from under the makeshift ice hoop (really just an ice block with a hole slammed into it by a log that Kise found floating in the ocean; Midorima seemed to pale a little when he saw it) and moved as if to shoot.

Murasakibara's eyes widened.

This guy could shoot an entire court away?

Kagami and Aomine had the same thoughts as Aomine moved to block Himuro and Kagami positioned himself in front of their hoop to catch the ball after it fell in.

But to their surprise, Himuro's shot was really a pass in a high arc, aimed at where Kagami had been.

Panicking a little as he watched Aomine fall back onto the ice and start to waddle, he took a leap of faith (literally) and somersaulted.

All jaws dropped.

Never mind full court ranges, it was nearly impossible to somersault with the legs they had!

But luck was on Kagami's side, and his fingertips grazed the ball before he twisted and took it, clutching the ball to his stomach.

Both Kuroko and Aomine were waiting for him at the floor.

Making a decision, Kagami passed the ball to Himuro, who was, to the two blues' despair, straight at the hoop.

Murasakibara watched Himuro move fluidly to catch the ball and then to shoot it, with a smoothness that made Murasakibara think of the whipped cream he once saw a little human with. Or maybe ice cream.

The kind they put in sundaes...

Murasakibara had an abrupt craving for a fish sundae. With syrup.

Syrup was incredibly rare because no human normally left syrup lying around or gave it to penguins, and baby fish that could be mashed with rocks... well, when you had an egg to take care of, it was hard to find fish.

(Oh, the players' eggs were safely being kept warm by the audience, with them all huddled together.)

But the women brought back plenty of fish when they came back, so he got to have the delicacy (also his favorite food) when they came back.

... But it was such a long wait...

Ah, the game.

He turned to Akashi.

"What's the score?"

Akashi stared at him a little curiously, which was understandable given that Murasakibara had been staring straight at the players the whole time.

"4 to 3, Aomine and Kuroko winning."

Hm.

Himuro had the ball right now, but was being guarded very well by Aomine.

He hadn't even tried to pass.

Time was ticking...

Himuro threw the ball straight up.

...

Himuro threw the ball straight up.

Murasakibara blinked.

What?

A figure hovered over them both, and Murasakibara recognized the dual-furred figure automatically.

Kagami.

Kagami started to waddle to the hoop, but was startled to find his ball gone all of a sudden.

Murasakibara looked around, but didn't see anything until he heard the dull sound of an ice ball falling against an ice hoop and failing to fall in.

Kuroko.

"Tetsu, I have _got_ to teach you shooting sometime!"

Aomine waddled, but Kagami had waddled long before him, more in panic than anything else.

With his signature jump, he caught the falling ball and passed it to Himuro.

One of the things about having to waddle instead of run, though, was that courts were made smaller to make sure games weren't so boring.

Which did mean that it was easier for Himuro to shoot, but also for Aomine to reach him.

It was Kuroko, though, that reached him.

He jumped, but... Himuro did something Murasakibara couldn't really describe.

It was like... he shot twice?

By this time, though, Aomine had gotten there and slammed the second shot.

Into Kagami's arms.

Kagami would have passed to Himuro, but Kuroko had stolen the ball. Again.

He shot, this time much closer to the hoop than he had been before. Shooting quickly, Kagami jumped but could not block the already released shot flying behind him.

It went in.

Kuroko and Aomine had won, 5 to 3.

...

It was like a light had flickered on inside him, and Murasakibara found himself standing up, suddenly out of the trance he had been while watching the game.

Though penguin basketball games were slow compared to polar bear basketball games or seal basketball games (of which he had only seen once, as a kid), they had this enchanting ability _because_ they were slow.

The games were calming, in a sense.

What was not calming was Kagami's maniacal laughing.

"Again! Play me again! Me 'n Tatsuya'll win this time! We'll show you!" Kagami was crackling (and cackling) with confidence, kind of like a fayer.

Aomine grinned at him.

"Ah, sure, you guys were entertaining. But go get better! You'll never beat me and Tetsu like that. Plus, I'm going to sleep. We can play tomorrow!"

Murasakibara paused.

So... Aomine had completely forgotten about his grudge?

Kise had bounded up, though, and waddled to them.

"Play me, Kagamicchi!"

"Hah? Sure! But who'll you play with?" Kagami looked over at Himuro. "Oi, Tatsuya, up for another game?"

"Hm... Midorimacchi?"

Murasakibara felt himself yawn.

It had become nighttime, and he really wanted to sleep, like Aomine. He didn't sleep yesterday.

"Murasakicchi!"

Kise was suddenly in his face.

"No."

Sleep.

Kise faltered.

"No one wants to play with me..."

Aomine murmured something.

"Ah, that's right! Okay, Kagamicchi, I'll play with you and him and someone else in the morning!"

Which would be soon, if Kise let him sleep.

His egg lay quietly at his feet, and he felt a small wind through the land lull him to sleep.

Good night.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Writing a game is actually a lot easier than I thought. XD Part of the reason I'd been ignoring writing was that I thought it would be really hard to write a game. But it's not!

But like, this ended up over 1000 words. God help us.


	22. Day 22

**Hey, you only had to wait three months this time! :D THREE MONTHS-**

(Thanks to NarupokeeAurorafan for following Penguinmania. :))

P.S. Happy Halloween, Christmas, birthday to Murasakibara and Akashi, and New Year. God, I missed a lot.

* * *

Another 8 days had passed and Momoi now knew about suckling.

Apparently Nigou needed milk. He'd been awkwardly prodding at her body a bit of time ago, which had confused her till this moment.

A well-learned fish was spared by her because he told her about this.

They had to go up to the surface, though.

Underwater, penguins could only understand language from other penguins, usually for negotiation over fish. That was instinctive, they were born with it.

Other languages were learned (and only understood) at land, which was why nobody understood (and to be honest, they didn't need to learn) the fish language. The souls never got onto land.

But for some reason this fish knew the penguin language, so up to the surface they went.

Apparently if a pup like Nigou was all alone, they were lost or abandoned, usually separated from their mother.

Nigou wasn't old enough that he didn't need suckling, so they'd need to find a mother seal who'd take care of him.

And he'd need to stay with that mother, if he wanted to remain healthy.

...

The sheer thought of leaving Nigou broke Momoi's heart.

But it looked like her only choice, and after diving a couple hundred feet to find Riko they discussed it.

Nigou had gone onto land after the prodding, so their conversation was private.

Riko suggested that they could visit Nigou whenever so Nigou could remember them, but sadly they would have babies to take care of in about a month.

Common seals lived far longer than emperor penguins, 40+ to about 20, too.

They wouldn't be able to take care of Nigou forever, therefore they'd have to let him go. At least he could go onto land...

If Nigou didn't forget them, maybe he could visit them.

And she'd definitely show him to Kuroko.

But for now, if that fish hadn't lied to her...

Ugh.

A few months, and then Nigou would be all suckled and ready to maybe live with them.

Hopefully.

...

She was honestly starting to feel angry now for some reason, and so was Riko.

So they slaughtered a couple hundred fish.

...

And they got quite a bit for Nigou too.

Parting gift.


End file.
